Talk:SNOBBISM/@comment-35733165-20180607213831/@comment-100.36.26.13-20180612211616
It's open to interpretation, I don't think there's any definite meaning, but...the way I understand it is that it's about how people become impulsive and aggressive in response to living unhappy lives in the present-day world. The first verse talks about how people lash out at each other to relieve themselves of their frustrations. The "girl who thinks selfies are supreme" and the "boy on a crowded platform" are two examples of everyday people who aren't really going anywhere in life and end up being practically "disposable" humans in fast-paced society. Bizu-kun (the demon character, as stated by Ryuuseee on twitter), like Datsu-kun (from Law-Evading Rock) or I and Yaya (from Let's Drop Dead and Whatever Whatever Whatever), is frustrated with everyone he's surrounded by. However, instead of lying down and becoming a NEET like they do, he takes out that frustration on the people he's surrounded by ("Let's make a scene! Leave vivid impression by launching some missiles"). He feels that he's better than these people for not surrendering to society and become a mindless drone, and thus feels in a way arrogantly superior, hence why I believe this song is titled "SNOBBISM." He doesn't see human beings or the stagnant society they've built ever changing. The phrases "we lust for something illusory" and bit about the "blueprint of the future" talk about how aimless humans are right now. There's a problem in this "extravagant period of time" of modern society (especially in urban areas, like Tokyo) where people seem to be living in luxury and have everything they could possibly want, yet we still "regret thousands of times" and are constantly unhappy. From this, there's a feeling of hopelessness in that no matter what we do, nothing will change or get any better. Towards the end of the song you get lyrics like "There's nothing to lose, and we are not even qualified to be loved" and "Throw all of your worldly possessions away!" where he comes to that realization and accepts it, rejecting hopes for the future. Being convinced that nothing matters anymore, and anything he gets in trouble for can just be "patched up with tape" afterwards, he feels free to do whatever he wants and continues to hurt people and "make a scene." Of course the song isn't about some little demon man named Bizu-kun, he's just a surrogate character for Neru's message about social aggression. Especially on the internet, because if you notice in the PV, every character who isn't Bizu-kun or the egg are robots on their smartphones. Also, it's important to note that this song is satire, and Bizu-kun is an unreliable narrator. Nothing about his presentation is ever really unhappy-- he's always smiling and winking and dancing and bopping around strung up with flashing party lights. The point is that he's convinced himself that his "solution" to feeling depressed by impulsively attacking people is fine because he can get away with it and it makes him feel good about himself, so he doesn't see it as a bad thing. Even though he sees everyone around him as a mechanical mindless drone instead of actual human beings and doesn't care if he hurts them.